bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Guurahk
The Guurahk were a breed of Rahkshi which controlled Disintigration. History Creation Rahkshi Guurahk, like all Rahkshi, would have been created as a Kraata of Disintigration was transformed in a pool of Energized Protodermis and if another Kraata of Disintigration was placed in it. Mata Nui A Guurahk was known to have been created by Makuta Teridax while he was on Mata Nui along with a Turahk, Vorahk, Panrahk, Lerahk, and Kurahk. Teridax selected each of these Rahkshi as they opposed the principles of each of the Matoran villages. The Guurahk contrasted the Po-Matoran principle of Creation. When Teridax learnt of the Quest for the Seventh Toa he realized that the Kanohi Avohkii had been located and was in the hands of his enemies. Teridax then selected the Guurahk, Lerahk, and Panrahk to track down the Mask and kill the herald. However, Toa Nuva Gali soon learnt of the existence of the creatures and that they intended to attack Ta-Koro. Using a river, she was able to reach the village before the Rahkshi and warn the local guards. However, this did not impact greatly on the outcome of the Rahkshi ambush as the three creatures were able to fly past the village's defenses and invade the village while they searched for the Avohkii. During this battle, the Guurahk advanced on a Ga-Matoran named Hahli. However, she managed to escape with the help of Toa Gali. Hahli was then able to evacuate the village and allowed the residents to escape as the Rahkshi completely destroyed Ta-Koro, causing it to sink into the lava moat that surrounded it. Reign of Teridax In more recent times, an army of Rahkshi were killed during the Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta War. It is likely that a number of Rahkshi Guurahk were killed in such events. The Order also managed to destroy most of the Energized Protodermis sources in the Matoran Universe, stopping any more Rahkshi from being created. After Teridax took control of the Matoran Universe, he was presumably able to access another source of Energized Protdermis and created entire armies of Rahkshi - with Rahkshi of Heat Vision being the most common. He dispatched armies to Artakha, Zakaz, Odina, and allowed a Skakdi Warlord named Nektann to lead an army to Metru-Nui. The Rahkshi were able to invade all of these locations except for Metru-Nui - due to the Toa Mahri fortifying the island prior to Teridax's Awakening. As the Matoran Universe landed on Bara Magna, Teridax issued an order for his armies to be mobilized and moved to the Southern Island Chain, where the armies of Rahkshi and Skakdi were able to emerge onto Bara Magna and attack the inhabitants when Gresh accidentally opened the trap door. The Skakdi and Rahkshi declared war on the Glatorian and a battle broke out. However, Toa Tahu later managed to unite the Golden Armor and incinerate the Kraata in the Rahkshi, causing their armies to crumble to the desert floor. This left the Teridax vulnerable and, led to his death as he was crushed during the reformation of Spherus Magna. The remaining Rahkshi, that were not killed by Tahu's used of the Golden Armor, then scattered and fled into Spherus Magna. Tools The Rahkshi Guurahk carried special Disintigration Staffs, which appeared to create purple burst of energy. These bursts of energy were able to reduce a target to atoms and could cause objects to fragment and collapse into rubble. Set Information *The Rahkshi Guurahk was released in the summer of 2003 as one of the six Rahkshi sets. *This set contained 45 pieces, which included a metallic blue Kraata piece. However, if the set was bought in a WalMart - during a limited time - it would include a purple Shadow Kraata. *The Rahkshi would later be combined with the Panrahk and Vorahk to create the Rahkshi Kaita Vo. See Also *Brickshelf Gallery Category:Matoran Universe Category:Rahkshi Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:2003 Category:2003 Sets